Mission Shopping : déco et peinture
by Alodis
Summary: House et Cuddy font les magasins, découvrons leur vie de couple.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : £ly  
Genre : Humour. Huddy  
Résumé : House et Cuddy font les magasins...  
Les persos ne sont pas à moi...hélas...  
Bonne lecture !

-------------------

_On avait dit moto !

_Non on était resté sur nounours.

_Mais Lisa ça va pas le faire.

_Comment ça, ça va pas le faire ? N'importe quoi ! De toute façon c'est moi qui choisit donc nounours.

Pour le faire venir dans un magasin elle avait obligée de le traîner de force. Et Wilson qui avait dit que ça se passerait bien…

Ça faisait deux heures qu'ils hésitaient sur la couleur à prendre…l'un voulait bleu clair l'autre bleu foncé, ensuite les motifs et tout.

Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sauf si c'était une question de s'envoyer en l'air. Là ils ne pouvaient que tomber d'accord.

Elle aperçut un employé du magasine et lui demanda. House qui voyait Lisa parlait avec le gars s'aperçut que le gars en question, souriait trop à son goût ? Jaloux lui ? Nan où vous allez cherché ça ?

Il la rejoignit et passa un bras au tour de la taille de Lisa. Le sourire de l'employé perdit de son intensité d'un coup.

_Quelle couleur ?

_Bleu clair.

_Avec quels motifs ?

_Nounours.

_Bien. Vous en avez besoin de combien ?

Elle se tourna vers House, lui posa la question.

_Greg, combien ?

_12.

_D'accord j'arrive, je vais vous les cherchez.

_________________

Alors ce début ? Laissez moi un ptit comm ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec les 12 rouleaux de papiers peints ( hey oui Mew ! lol ), la colle qui va avec et la peinture de la même couleur.

- Ce sera tout ?

- Oui. Merci.

- Par ici.

Il prit le carton contenant le tout, ils le suivirent jusqu'au comptoir. Elle paya et le gars reprit le carton afin de l'amener jusqu'à leur voiture. House ouvrit le coffre et l'employé du magasin déposa le dit carton dans le coffre de la voiture et repartit au boulot.

- Je l'ai trouvé sympa.

- Qui ?

- Le mec du magasin.

- Sympa ? Attends t'as vu comment il te regardais ?

Elle le regarda suspicieuse. Décernant de la jalousie dans ses paroles.

- T'es jaloux ma parole !

- N'importe quoi ! Moi jaloux de ça franchement…

- Si t'es jaloux !

- Oui bon et alors ?

- J'aime quand t'es jaloux..

- Oui bon ça va. Attends t'as vu le type ? N'importe quoi !

- Ho allez je te taquine. Pour me faire pardonner…

Elle se rapprocha doucement et l'embrassa. Baiser auquel il répondit. Lisa avec une petite voix :

- Je suis pardonnée ?

- Huumm…pas encore. House espiègle comme toujours. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'exaspération.

- Bon on a fini là ? On peut rentrer ?

- Mais on a rien fait encore c'était que le début !

Et ils continuèrent les magasins, malgré les protestions de House. à la fin de la journée, complètement crevés ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux. Après avoir déposés toutes leurs courses ils s'écroulèrent enlacés dans la canapé.

- Je crois que cette fois c'est bon.

- J'espère bien. Je ne suis pas prêt de te dire oui pour qu'on y retourne.

- On devait y aller la semaine dernière et on a oublié. Si on attends de trop ça sera trop tard. Faudra faire ça vite et ça ne sera pas bien fait et je ne veux pas ça.

- Mais on a le temps encore…relax….

- C'est dans trois mois et demi je te rappelle. Donc demain au boulot.

- Damnation…

- Tu vas recommencer ?

- Recommencer quoi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'avait toujours pas compris. Le temps que ça monte au cerveau… et la lumière se fit dans sa tête.

- Ha ça !

- Oui ça.

- C'était rien.

- C'était rien ? J'étais inquiète et en colère et toi tu t'amuses à me faire peur. Très intelligent.

- Oui je dois reconnaître que je le suis.

- Et pas orgueilleux avec ça. Tout se que j'espère c'est qu'il aura pas ton ego…sinon on est mal parti…

Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire. Mais ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils riaient. L'être humain est étrange des fois…


	3. Chapter 3

La soirée se déroula normalement, la routine quoi. Enfin la routine façon de parler. Avec eux la routine ça n'existe pas…

Ils dînèrent rapidement et s'installèrent devant la télé pour se détendre de cette épuisante journée de shopping.

La tête de Lisa reposait sur les genoux de House. Elle remonta la couverture sur elle. Ils ne regardaient jamais un film ensemble sans pop corn. Une habitude et ils aimaient ça. C'était devenu leur quotidien et chacun y avait pris goût. Le film commença.

Le pop corn ne fini jamais tout le film. Il est mangé avant la fin.

- Greg file le pop corn.

- Je sais pas.

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui jusque là plongé dans le film, baissa la tête et la regarda. Les moments comme celui là, elle les appréciait, et en profitait. Elle savait qu'il ne montrait jamais rien mais il a changé. Pas parce qu'elle lui a demandé non. Elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé une chose pareille. Il a changé de son propre chef, de sa volonté. Il n'était pas comme ça avant, il ne faisait pas aussi attention à elle, pas aussi ouvert. Et a chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans cette position, leurs yeux connectés, ils parlaient sans rien dire. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux, faisant passer tout leurs sentiments dans ce qui pour les autres était un simple regard. C'était bien plus que ça, bien plus qu'un un simple regard. C'était un lien incassable, indescriptible, puissant. Ils scrutaient la profondeur des yeux de l'autre cherchant la réponse, mais la réponse ils la connaissaient déjà sans pourtant la dire. Et pour sceller cette mystérieuse réponse à laquelle personne ne connaît la question, leurs lèvres se touchèrent comme chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensembles. Les mots ça ne servait pas à grand chose, c'était avec les gestes qu'ils se comprenaient. Qu'ils anticipaient la réaction de l'autre. Comme deux composants d'une même équation, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Ils considéraient tous ces moments comme magique, cadeau de la vie. Même si cette vie n'était pas rose tout les jours. Ils avaient l'essentiel de ce qu'on attends tous dans la vie : trouver l'opposé de son miroir, voir son reflet dans une autre personne et avoir besoin d'elle pour respirer et continuer.

Ils se détachèrent doucement savourant encore la douceur de ce baiser si doux. Un unique sourire plaqué sur leurs visage.

Il prit le pop corn et le glissa doucement dans sa bouche. Ils ne jouaient plus comme avant, ils apprenaient à apprécier ces moments de tendresse sans borne.

Après cet instant précieux, ils continuèrent de regarder le film. A la pub elle commençait à s'endormir. Il s'en perçut et murmura contre son oreille :

- Lisa…

- Oui…

- Tu t'endors, va te coucher…

- D'accord. Elle se remit en position assisse. La couverture glissa. Laissant apparaître ses nouvelles formes.

- Bonne nuit. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

- Bonne nuit répondit il doucement.

Elle se leva. Il la suivit des yeux, baladant son regard sur le corps de la femme qui a réussi là où d'autres ont échouées. Elle a conquis ce vide, ce vide qui lui faisait si mal. Avant la vicodin l'aidait à ne pas avoir mal, certains disaient « Ce sont deux douleurs différentes » et non. Ce n'en était qu'une seule. Wilson avait raison, tout était dans sa tête. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Cuddy et l'arrêt de la prise de vicodin, il ne voit plus la vie comme avant. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un a changé sa façon de voir la vie. Et pour l'instant la vie ne lui déplait pas du tout. Lisa est rayonnante, leur relation marche super…et le monde s'apprête à accueillir une autre petite vie. Que peut t-on espérer de mieux ?

Le film se termina et il la rejoignit dans la chambre. Avant elle dormait sur le ventre maintenant elle dors sur le coté gauche. Il se colla tout contre elle, posant sa main sur le ventre de Lisa où une vie grandissait doucement.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain 9h30…

Elle s'éveilla lentement, laissant ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière du jour. La place à coté d'elle était vide. Oui tous les matins elle avait la flemme de se lever. Non c'est bien Cuddy qui avait du mal a se lever et pas lui contrairement à ce que vous pensez.

Chaque matin depuis le début quand il se levait le premier il préparait le café. Etant donné qu'elle ne peut plus en boire, il lui préparait du chocolat chaud. La première fois elle avait ri. Mais avait bu et elle trouvait ça super bon. Depuis tous les matins c'était croissants et chocolat chaud. Avec beaucoup de volonté elle s'extirpa du lit, et prit la direction de la cuisine. Elle le trouva entrain de lui préparer sa tasse. Leurs tasses étaient assorties. En les voyant dans un magasin, elle les a tout de suite achetés. Dessus c'était marqué « toi + moi = » et là un cœur était dessiné. Mais on pouvait rajouter les prénoms en dessous ce que lui a proposé la vendeuse. Elle trouvait ça tellement mignon qu'elle l'a fait. Sur la sienne « Greg + Lisa = LoVe » et sur l'autre « Lisa + Greg = lOvE », deux écritures différentes mais une seule affirmation. Il n'a fait aucune remarque quand elle les a ramené. Il n'était pas contre, ça le faisait marrer de voir ça sur une tasse. Il ne se retourna même pas quand il s'adressa à elle. Comment savait-il qu'elle était là ?

- Déjà levée ?

- J'arrive plus à dormir. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, il lui déposa la tasse fumante et en profita pour l'embrasser en guise de bonjour. Elle l'embrassa en retour.

Il se rassit en face d'elle. L'observant tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide. Se sentant observée elle releva la tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Ba si, tu me regardes bizarrement.

- Rien. Y'a rien.

- Si tu le dis.

Ils déjeunèrent calmement, se lançant des sourires et des clins d'œils par ci par là. Le téléphone sonna. Il se leva pour répondre.

Il entendit Lisa lui crier :

- Si c'est Wilson pour un cas dit lui qu'on doit faire la chambre !

Il décrocha et répondit :

- House.

- Salut.

- 'lut Jimmy.

- Désolé d'appeler maintenant mais j'ai un cas pour toi.

- Lisa veut qu'on fasse la chambre.

- D'accord. Je vais voir avec ton équipe.

- A +

- Salut.

Ils raccrochèrent. House retourna dans la cuisine. Elle avait fini de déjeuner.

- Alors ?

- C'est Wilson. Il veut que j'y aille.

Son regard commença à devenir sombre, sachant qu'il allait tout faire pour y aller.

- Greg j'ai besoin de toi.

- On pourra faire ça quand je rentrerai.

- Et à quelle heure tu compte rentrer ?

- J'en sais rien moi. J'te promet qu'on la fait quand je reviens.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il l'embrassa sur la tête et partit en quatrième vitesse.

Elle pesta intérieurement contre lui. Le seul truc qui n'allait pas c'était ça. Il savait que faire la chambre était important mais il faisait passer son boulot avant. Et ça elle ne comprenait pas. Tant pis elle commencerait seule.

Vers 15h quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle ne l'entendit pas. C'était Wilson. Il arriva dans la chambre où elle était.

Il crut avoir une attaque en la voyant perchée sur une échelle. Elle l'aperçut quand même.

- Bonjour James.

- Bonjour Lisa.

Elle commença à descendre…mais rata une marche et bascula en arrière, heureusement que Wilson la retint. Elle se remis sur ses jambes.

- Merci.

- Ça va pas non ? Sur une échelle !

- Ça va j'ai rien.

- Lisa je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais t'es enceinte.

- Oui je le sais et alors ça ne m'empêche pas de monter sur une échelle.

- Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose.

- Mais j'ai rien. T'as vu Greg ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Il est parti au PP après ton appel.

- Je lui avait dit de rester. Il m'a dit que tu voulais faire la chambre donc je lui ai répondit que je verrai avec son équipe.

Il tourna sur lui même, contemplant ce qu'elle a fait. A elle seule elle avait déjà collé le papier sur plus de la moitié de la pièce.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Ok mais toi tu t'assois.

Ils partirent ensemble à la cuisine. Il avait pris le temps d'observer certaines choses. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux, elle portait un tee shirt trois fois trop grand.

Ils burent un verre, Wilson proposa de l'aider mais elle refusa. Il partit ½ heure plus tard. Elle reprit son activité. House rentra 20 minutes plus tard. Elle entendit la porte se refermer et lui l'appeler.

- Lisa ?

Elle était assise sur l'échelle, reprenant sa respiration. Il alla jusqu'à elle, voyant l'état dans lequel elle était.

- Qu'est ce qui passe ?

- Rien dit elle en essayant de reprendre du souffle. Ça va je vais bien. Merci pour ton aide au fait.

- Bouge pas je vais te cherche un verre d'eau. Il revint avec le dit verre 30 secondes après. Il lui tendit le verre qu'elle attrapa.

- Je t'avais dit de m'attendre pour commencer.

- Je savais pas quand t'allais rentrer alors j'ai commencer sans toi. J'ai vu Wilson au fait, il dit qu'il t'as pas vu.

- Ok pris au piège. C'est pas un drame non plus. Je suis là, c'est bon. Et toi t'es une tête de mule. Ils se sourirent après cette remarque. Voyant ce qu'elle portait il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

- C'est à moi ça non ?

- Oui c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis. Sourires. On continue ?

- Allez motivé.

En deux et demi ils avaient fini le papier peint et de mettre tout en place. Plutôt contents du résultats.

- On a fini…

- Oui je suis plutôt fière.

- Là y'a de quoi !

Tous les jours avant de partir bosser, elle passait dans la chambre, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire et d'être d'humeur joyeuse. Plus les semaines passaient plus le jour J arrivait à grand pas. Le soir quand elle rentrait, exténuée de la journée, il lui faisait coulé un bain chaud, sachant que ça la détendait. De temps en temps elle lui proposait de la rejoindre, ils passaient un moment tous les deux à la fin de la journée, savourant la sensation de sentir l'autre près de soi.

J – 15 jours.

Ils ne virent pas les trois mois passer. Le temps passe si vite quand on sait comment s'occuper. Elle avait pris son congé à son 7ème mois. Et encore elle devait le prendre à 6 mois, conseil de son obstétricien. Mais vous connaissez tous Cuddy…le boulot c'est sacré.

L'essentiel était qu'elle se repose avant le jour J. Tout était prêt chez eux, elle avait tout préparé avec beaucoup d'attention. C'était un vrai rayon de soleil pour ses proches. Elle avait demandé à « son n'amoureux » comme l'appelait la fille de sa voisine, de partir avec lui à l'hôpital pour régler un petit détail. En son absence Wilson assurait la direction. Il avait accepté à contre cœur tellement elle avait insisté. Il lui avait bien sûr dit qu'il pourrait le faire mais non elle avait insisté quand même.

Ils se séparèrent dans le hall après un baiser rapide. Il partit vers son bureau et elle, vers le sien. Wilson cherchait un dossier.

- Lisa quelle surprise ! Comment ça va ?

- Bonjour Wilson. Comme tu vois ça va.

- Pas trop stressée ?

- Non. Je suis détendue. Greg fait tout pour me détendre. Tu cherches un dossier ?

- Oui je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis la dernière fois. Elle souleva quelques feuilles et le trouva.

- Le voilà en lui tendant le dit dossier.

- Merci.

- Et comment va mon neveu ? fit Wilson en posant ses yeux sur le ventre de Cuddy.

- Très bien mis à part qu'il donne des coups toutes les 2 minutes répondit elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- Il a de qui tenir.

- Ça oui, qu'est ce ça va donné dont ? Enfin bref j'étais venue régler un détail.

Après cette conversation, elle partit régler le détail pour lequel elle était venue. 1h30 plus tard elle était ai bureau des infirmières, elle allait se diriger vers l'ascenseur pour aller au département diagnostic quand une douleur lui traversa l'abdomen. Une infirmière accourut.

- Dr Cuddy ?

- C'est rien, ça va passer. J'ai juste besoin de m'allonger.

Une salle a été prévue à cet effet juste parce qu'elle l'a demandé. Elle alla jusqu'à la salle accompagnée de l'infirmière. Une autre infirmière avait bipé House. Celui ci leur avait demandé de le biper si il lui arrivait quoi que soit. Protecteur notre House ?

Il entra, elle essayait de regarder la télé, n'étant intéressée que de moitié par ce qu'il se passait.

- Hey

- Hey qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-elle en se redressant.

- Une infirmière m'a bipé. Répondit il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, juste une douleur. D'ailleurs c'était fini une fois que j'étais allongée. Alors un nouveau cas ?

- Non juste des formalités. Je dois y retourner.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Bisou avant de partir et il était tout de suite rassuré. Il avait vraiment quelque chose de plus qu'avant. Elle se disait qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance.

Jour J.

Le matin là ils se levèrent en même temps. Dans le calendrier l'accouchement était prévu dans 4 jours mais alors pourquoi j'ai marqué jour J me direz vous……

Tout se déroula comme chaque matin : petit déj, puis douche. Il la prit avant elle. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Elle posa sa serviette juste à coté. Le sol était mouillé. Elle se figea.

- Greg tu peux venir s'il plait ?

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de perdre les eaux.

Direction l'hôpital en quatrième vitesse. Elle ne ressentit les premières contractions qu'une fois arrivé à l'hôpital.

Surprise il allait être en avance. Bon en avance de 4 jours c'est pas un drame.

Tout se déroulait normalement sauf que…

- Il y a un deuxième bébé.

- QUOI ? dirent –ils en chœur. House avait eu le droit d'entrer avec elle. Le savoir avec elle la rassurer.

Surprise ! Un deuxième bébé alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Les échographies était claires pourtant. Mais le deuxième était bien caché. House était à coté d'elle et lui tenait la main, la sienne d'ailleurs souffrait…les ongles ça fait mal mais là c'est elle qui souffre. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus épuisée….

- Greg la chambre…

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça maintenant. Respire relax. Voilà c'est ça.

Quelques efforts épuisants plus tard, une petite puce vint montrer le bout de son nez.

Dans la chambre :

Wilson était là ainsi que Chase et Cameron. Wilson prit une photo de la nouvelle famille. Puis ils sortirent de la chambre. Greg sortit avec eux, Lisa s'était endormie, elle récupérait de tant d'efforts. Dans le couloir :

- Je vais avoir besoin de vous…

- Ok sans prob.

1 semaine plus tard, Lisa et les jumeaux purent rentrés.

Ils montèrent à l'étage tenant dans leur bras les jumeaux. Lisa ouvrit la porte, elle fut stupéfaite.

- C'est magnifique ! Tu as fait tout ça ?

- Avec l'aide de Cameron ,Wilson et Chase.

Ils avaient tout racheté. Lit etc… Et puis chacun avaient son coin. A droite le papier peint était bleu et à gauche rose.

Un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres…

4 ans et 1 mois plus tard…

- Maman ! Maman ! entendit elle depuis la cuisine.

- Doucement dans les escaliers. Y'en a encore un qui va se faire mal.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent devant elle. Elle préparait le dîner.

- Maman ?

- Oui ma puce ?

- C'est vrai que l'école ça sert à rien ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- C'est Matthew qui dis ça. Et il dit qu'il veut y pas aller.

- C'est papa qui as dit ça. Qu'on avait pas besoin d'y aller parce qu'on est intelligent comme lui.

- Ecoutez tous les deux, elle s'abaissa à leur hauteur, l'école c'est super. Vous allez apprendre des nouvelles choses. Et puis vous allez vous faire pleins d'amis là bas. C'est pas parce qu'il a dit ça que c'est vrai. Vous comprenez ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Elle sourit de leur innocence.

- Câlin ?

Et pour réponse ils se précipitèrent dans ses bras. Elle les serra tous les deux. Après ce tendre câlin ils partirent jouer ensemble dans le jardin. Lisa alla voir Greg dans sa salle de musique, il jouait de la guitare.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore dit aux jumeaux ?

- Moi rien.

- C'est bon ils me l'ont dit.

- Ba quoi c'est vrai non ? Ils ont mon intelligence, pas besoin d'aller à l'école.

- Des fois je me demande si eux ne sont pas plus matures que toi.

- Ok ok. C'est bon j'ai eu tort ça te va ?

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire et fit demi tour.

Depuis 4 ans ils goûtaient à la vie de famille. Ils n'étaient pas 3 comme ils auraient dû l'être mais 4. ce petit train train quotidien plaisait à tout le monde.

Elle avait pris des vacances pour pouvoir les passer tous les 4. Mais la rentrée est dans deux jours donc tout le monde retourne au boulot. Elle va retrouver son hôpital et son bureau. Bureau sur lequel est posé de nombreuses photos.

Une d'elle avec Greg, une du jour de la naissance des jumeaux. Lisa tenait Matthew et lui tenait Emilie. C'était Wilson qui avait la pris la photo. Et une de leur 1 an. Il y a en une particulièrement qu'elle affectionnait, celle de leurs vacances.

Les autres photos elle les conservait précieusement dans un album. Une prise à l'annonce de sa grossesse, une autre à la première écho et puis pleins de petits moments qu'ils avaient immortalisé. Tout pour se dire que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue…

FIN..


End file.
